Home Field Advantage
by Moderndaydrifter
Summary: What happened after Eric showed Tami the location of Dillon’s makeshift football field?


_**A/N: **__This is a short one shot in response to the "Ultimate Fanfic day" that got going on the TWOP board in honor of the DVD's coming out today! This story is a continued scene from episode 20 after Eric shows Tami the location of the "new" football field._

_**Spoilers: **__Near the end of season one!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I still don't own the characters of Friday Night Lights. They belong to NBC!_

_**Special Thanks: **__To Maryilee for sparking this idea and for helping me correct things! I wouldn't have written this without you!_

_**Summary: **__What happened after Eric showed Tami the location of Dillon's makeshift football field?_

**_Home Field Advantage_**

"_Where you going?"_

_"I'm gonna go to the truck and get some blankets."_

_"You know Buddy Garrity's head's gonna explode! I love it!"_

At that moment at the Ford Explorer, Coach Taylor could honestly say he had no idea what he was thinking, but he liked it. He relished the idea that it would royally piss off Buddy Garrity and the thought of that made him laugh to himself. He wasn't sure why but he loved adding fuel to the fire when it came to that man.

He opened up the back hatch of the SUV and pulled out a large quilt that for some odd reason they kept back there, or as Tami put it, 'for emergencies.' It was quite nice, probably too fancy to put on the ground in a cow pasture but it's all they had at the moment and they could finally get some use out of it.

Before laying it out on the ground they both made sure there was nothing that was left behind by one of the many cows that surrounded them. Thankfully they had chosen a good spot and spread the blue fabric over the green grass.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" He quickly ran back to the car before Tami could even respond.

She couldn't help but laugh at how playful her husband was acting. He was full of all this stress of being in the playoffs and losing home field advantage yet he could act crazy like he was at the moment. It was moods and moments like this that sent butterflies through her stomach. It was an adorable scene to see when her husband was so full of enthusiasm. She watched as he pulled out a medium sized picnic basket and a small Igloo cooler.

"Oh you didn't! Did you plan a surprise picnic?"

He placed the two items on the blanket and pulled Tami down beside him, bringing her in for a long kiss, his hands running through her long blonde hair.

Arching his eyebrow, it was evident he was being mishevious. "I was hoping for another surprise as well."

He gazed at her, and was struck by how beautiful she looked in what was left of the fading sunlight. The sun was setting over the horizon, allowing enough light for her hair to shine in the breeze. Tami noticed his stare, feeling a little uneasy from the smirk he had on his face.

"Something on your mind?"

He shook his head no, keeping his eyes on her. "When was the last time we had a picnic together, alone, out in the middle of nowhere?"

She shrugged, opening up the wicker basket and revealing two sandwiches in Ziploc bags along with some chips. She had no idea when the last time was. They used to go out on the football field after games and late nights and sit together, away from everything and everyone, but that was ages ago.

"When we were kids I guess." She took out one of the sandwiches, taking notice to what kind it was. Peanut butter and jelly, one of her favorites. "You gonna eat?"

He took the other sandwich, flipping through the bread before he put it back. He wasn't really hungry; he had other things on his mind…like his wife. There was something about lying out in an open field underneath a blanket of stars with the one you love, and he was glad he was sharing that with her. They didn't get to be alone much so he was going to take advantage of every minute of the evening. Even when she was stuffing her face with food she turned him on, especially at the moment.

"That sandwich good?" It was evident he was joking with her from the high pitched tone in his voice as well as the boy-like grin painted across his face.

She nodded in between bites. She hadn't even noticed the cows that were still near them, but it was clear that more had joined the herd and crowded a little closer to them. "Having dinner with some cows, now that's Texas for you."

Eric laughed at that remark. She was right, that could go down as one of those Jeff Foxworthy redneck jokes. He averted his eyes up to the sky; the dusky hue was almost purple as the stars began to grow brighter above them.

He turned back and faced her, and to his surprise she was licking her fingers clean of some jelly. His eyes widened. The fact that Tami had no idea what was going through his mind at the moment made it that much more frustrating yet challenging for him. In Tami's head they were just out on an innocent picnic, but in his he wanted something more than just dinner.

Tami felt his gaze again and grew embarrassed that her husband caught her licking herself like a 5-year-old.

"You forgot napkins, it's my only choice!"

He put his legs out in front of himself and leaned back, looking away. When was she going to get the hint? A part of him wanted to just come out and say it but it was becoming a fun event, to play mind games with the person that _should_ know you inside out.

Tami finished off her last bite and took a drink of Coke, wondering why Eric wasn't eating. He had taken the time to pack it all up and hadn't touched his. He was awfully quiet as well so she did some observing of her own.

He had said it was a surprise picnic, and he was hoping for other surprises as well. She let out a small laugh, causing Eric to look at her.

"What's so funny?"

She shifted her weight and moved the basket and cooler off of the blanket, leaning in towards him. All of this time his goal wasn't to eat, but something else and it took her this entire time to realize it. Normally she was in tune with him but tonight she seemed to have a blank moment where food was the only thing on her mind.

"I just figured out your little plans for tonight."

Eric decided to play dumb, causing a little more tension to add on to it.

"What plans? I wanted to come show you the new football field location. I figured we'd get hungry when we were out here." His green eyes twinkled and a small laugh was muttered through his pursed lips. Tami had never fallen for the innocent act but it was worth a shot.

She giggled, placing her hand on his chest, taking in his scent. He smelled musky, the last remnants of his cologne lingering in the air.

"You wanted to get lucky."

Before he could respond her lips kissed up his neck and to his mouth as her hand ran down the small of his back. It took her awhile but she finally got what was on Eric's mind. It should've been her first inclination since that was every other thing he thought about.

He felt her legs wrap around his and with a groan, he kissed her more deeply. The thought of being out in the open excited him. There were no walls around them in the confides of their home, it was just them outside on a humid Texas night.

"We've gotta do this more often." he said in between a kiss.

"It ever cross your mind that someone could be watching us?" She teased.  
He didn't answer at first but allowed his right hand to run down her side and to her chest, causing her to pull back in for another light kiss on the neck. He returned the favor, his lips gently moving down her cheek to her collarbone. That was where she liked to be kissed the best, and he knew that.

She felt his breath tickle the surface of her skin, sending chills down her back. She felt him stop; finally answering her question that had lingered over them.

"That's the fun of it. You never know..." He cocked his eyebrow and gave a heart-melting smile.

She felt his hand move farther down to her legs, allowing a small moan to escape from deep in her throat. She lost all sense of where they were after that; it didn't matter if they were at home, in bed, or on the moon. She just knew one thing, she was right where she wanted to be regardless of the geographic location.

Eric let out a low raspy laugh, "Now this is home field advantage."


End file.
